Changing Destinies
by Lauren Ashleigh
Summary: Relena and Quatre are kidnapped after a colony conference. What new revenge sceme does this group of rebels have up their sleve? And why is Heero acting so strange after learning the name of the group? Pairings: 1xR, 2xH and if you try really really hard


Changing Destinies  
  
Author's Note: No, I don't own Gundam Wing or any part of it. I'm just an over obsessed teenage fan with a notebook and pen. So please, don't sue me.  
  
Story Note: for the sake of the story pretend that the Gundams weren't destroyed at the end of Endless Waltz.  
  
HEERO WAS ONE of those guys you could never grow accustom to. That was why Relena loved him so much. He acted on his own accord; no one could get in between him and what he wanted to do. No one, that is, except Relena. She had been the only person able to tame his wild nature, and she had her arms full. Between her husband and her role as the Foreign Minister, the highest position for a delegate to the Space Colonies, she had little time to simply enjoy life. That is why she enjoyed life so much.  
  
She gazed out of the car window as it drove though the colony countryside. The artificial rain fell in heavy sheets onto the car. Although the colonies were man made they could simulate real earth conditions such as weather and geography. Many colonies had forests for animals and fields for agriculture. They were so beautiful and realistic. Relena supposed they added these luxuries for the first settlers nearly one hundred years ago. They gave the colonies an earthly appeal without the threat of natural disasters.  
  
She unconsciously fingered the diamond ring on her left hand. She was in another world. She was thinking about the unraveling of advents that had led her to where she was now, only a year after the final threat to peace had been eliminated.  
  
"Mrs. Relena? Mrs. Relena?"  
  
Relena awoken from her trance, she looked up at her chauffer who was holding the door open. It wasn't raining inside the main city, the artificial sunlight was bright and the air was warm. "We are at the embassy already?"  
  
"Yes. Mrs. Relena are you feeling alright? You were beginning to scare me."  
  
Relena grabbed her suitcase and stepped out of the car, "I'm quite alright." She said as she surveyed her reflection in the tinted Limo window. She made sure her long blond hair was still in its tight bun. She smoothed over her white suit. It was time for another long and grueling colonial meeting.  
  
ON ANOTHER COLONY circus music filled the air. The cheerful music mixed with the sounds of laughter creating a playful melody. Inside the large tent the show was in full swing. People cheered as the lion tamer walked off stage. The ringmaster waited for the applause to die down before introducing the next act.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls," His voice echoed though the tent, "Now I give you the stars of our show, the flying wonders Trowa Barton and Catherine Bloom!"  
  
A spotlight centered on the trapeze platform held high in the air on a large poll. Another spotlight danced back and forth on one of the trapeze where Trowa hung on by his knees. Catherine leapt from the platform. The audience held their breath as she flew though the air. They let out a sigh of relief when she grasped arms with Trowa.  
  
The act was in full swing the crowd oohed and awed at the graceful display of agility and accuracy. For the finally Trowa let go of his bar. He tightly flipped and twisted though the air. He landed centered on the platform. Catherine was next, she too let go, performing acrobatic acts mid- flight. Trowa caught her in his arms. The audience erupted in applause. Trowa set Catherine down. They waved and sucked in huge amounts of air to catch their breaths.  
  
Trowa smiled, he liked the feeling of family he got from the circus. The feeling of warmth he felt from the other members was something he never experienced before. He was orphaned at a very young age. He was fighting battles before he could remember. He lived his childhood years as a nameless soldier.  
  
His skills as a fighter sustained his life then, his skills as an acrobat sustained his life now. When he was fifteen the circus adopted him. They cared for him as he did for them. They were his family now.  
  
"MRS. YUY WE are so very glad to have you with us today."  
  
"As am I Mr. Winner." Relena shook the young man's hand. They had time before the meeting so small talk would do no harm. "How are you doing Mr. Winner?"  
  
"You can call me Quatre Mrs. Yuy. We go back to far to have to use such formal addressing in private."  
  
"Then I insist that you call me Relena."  
  
Quatre Winner was one of Relena's closest friends. His kind, understanding nature hid what he was capable of doing. Now since the wars were over he took charge of his family's natural resource satellite company.  
  
"I see the Winner Corporation still has a great influence on the colonies. Other wise you wouldn't be here to greet me."  
  
"True, but can't friends speak to each other without a reason?"  
  
"Why of course. If not then what is this world coming to?"  
  
The door closest to them opened, "Excuse me Mr. Winner, Mrs. Yuy, the meeting is about to begin."  
  
DUO MAXWELL SIFTED though the mobil suit parts on the colony L-2C58121. He stared up at the top of the colony and breathed in a breath of fresh air releasing it slowly. Life was good. He had a fine job and a great girlfriend. Never before had life been kind to him. It hadn't been kind to any of the Gundam Pilots or the citizens of the colonies, him included. Now there was peace. The knowledge that no one was fighting was something new for all the colonies citizens who had lived in constant wars for decades. He was starting to grow accustom to the peace. No more hiding, no more hatred, no more fighting.  
  
"Duo did you find that part for the Leo mobile suit?"  
  
Duo watched as Hilde ran up to where he was, "No still looking, I did find the Taurus AD adapter though." So salvage work wasn't exactly an elegant line of work, but someone had to do it why not someone as skilled in mobile suits as he was?  
  
"Great. We got another order, this one for a-" She stopped cold.  
  
"For a..." Duo prompted.  
  
She looked up, "A Gundam JS2 controller."  
  
"What? Let me see that." He grabbed the clipboard out of her hands. He scanned it and handed it back to her. "You will have to tell the customer that we don't have any."  
  
"It says here that they will give us ten times the cost for a part this rare."  
  
"The only one on this colony is in my Deathscythe Gundam and I'm not taking my suit apart."  
  
"Duo this is for more money then you and I make in a year. Besides the wars are over you don't need that mobile suit."  
  
Duo but his hand on her shoulder, "Hilde you never know when a battle can break loose and I want to be ready. I have lived to long in war to fully except this peace."  
  
Hilde sighed, "Okay Duo I'll tell them." She took off for the command center.  
  
Duo watched her run back to the trailer office. Gosh she looked beautiful today. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so hard on her. He snapped out of it. /Just because she is your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to go tare apart Deathscythe./ He went back to work looking for the Leo 10X5 connecter.  
  
AT THE PREVENTERS base in the L-5 cluster Wu Fei sat at his desk typing up a report of his last mission. There was a knock at his door. "Yeah?" He asked without take his eyes off the computer screen.  
  
His partner Sally entered the room. "Wu Fei we have just received an-" She stopped, "Wu Fei save it and listen."  
  
Wu Fei rolled his eyes. Not wanting to anger his partner though he quickly saved the document and closed his laptop. He looked at Sally.  
  
"Like I was saying," She continued. "We have just received an anonymous tip. Une's put us on the mission."  
  
Wu Fei stood. He grabbed his jacket, finally some action on this boring day. "What is the nature of the tip?" He asked as they walked down the hall to the parking lot.  
  
"A warning that something big is about to go down in the L-4 sector."  
  
"They why are they getting us involved? Why don't they ask someone from the L-4 base?"  
  
"I'm guessing because according to the tip it involves you." Sally said mater-of-factly.  
  
Wu Fei was confused, but didn't show it. Sally unlocked her jeep and jumped into the driver's seat. After Wu Fei sat down he asked, "Where are we going any ways."  
  
"To the earth."  
  
"Earth? I thought that the threat was on L-4."  
  
"Just trust me on this." Sally started up the car. "I'll fill you in on the way."  
  
HEERO RAPIDLY TYPED with his right hand. The advanced hacking skills he learned as a boy were finally being used for a purpose that could help more people than himself. He finished up his typing and pushed enter.  
  
"Time?" He asked the man next to him who gawked at his stopwatch.  
  
"You just hacked though the best firewalls in seven minutes."  
  
"That was to easy."  
  
"Should we add more firewalls?"  
  
"You need to make them stronger. They may be good-"  
  
"The best." His associate corrected.  
  
"The best, but they can be broken."  
  
The man shook his head in disbelief. "It's taken years to build those walls. No hacker has ever been able to get though them. To you they are mere toys."  
  
"That's what you get when you have the best. Be thankful that I'm not an enemy."  
  
"Why else would they pay you so much?" He sighed, "Well back to the drawing board." The man stood, he slunk as he walked away.  
  
Heero stared at the screen in front of him. What an empty life. Spending all day building defenses only to tare them down. The firewalls could keep out even the most skilled hackers from infiltrating the government computers.  
  
Then again, the best hackers weren't raised from birth to be hackers and killing machines like he was. Such a horrible existence he went though to be able to pilot the Gundam Wing. He was grateful that the power hungry organization that sent him to earth was unable to take away his kindness.  
  
He knew the kindness existed within him. He still didn't know how to express it. The first fifteen years of his life he suppressed the kindness exposing it only a handful of times. The emotion of kindness was so awkward to him, yet it was so welcomed by his thirsty spirit.  
  
"Yuy, President Brussels wants to speak with you."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"MRS. RELENA I'M sure you have heard the rumors circling the colonies." A man said from across the table.  
  
"The ones of how a band of colony citizens are plotting against earth?"  
  
"Have you been able to confirm the rumors?"  
  
"I am here to ask you the same thing. The rumors are getting worse."  
  
"They are only rumors." Another man said.  
  
"Not necessarily." Quatre said. "A year ago the Winner Corporation received an order for a large amount of Gundamiam Alloy."  
  
"Isn't that what the Gundams were made out of?"  
  
"Yes. Enough was ordered to construct about six mobile suits."  
  
"Why wasn't this brought to our attention earlier Mr. Winner?"  
  
"I only learned about this myself last week when I was going though the recent large orders. It was dealt with on a much lower level."  
  
"Why do you even carry Gundamiam Alloy? That is just spelling disaster."  
  
"Gundamiam Alloy is used for more then just the construction of Gundams. It's used for electrical parts and some building material. Because of its high cost only small portions are purchased which is why the large order intrigued me. "  
  
"Who ordered the alloy?"  
  
"I don't know for some reason the information isn't in our computers. I think it was deleted."  
  
"So somewhere out there are new mobile suits made out of Gundamiam Alloy?" A man asked.  
  
"That's not what I said." Quatre said.  
  
"What Mr. Winner is saying is that out there someone possess enough for the manufacturing of several mobile suits. Nothing is confirmed yet." Relena said.  
  
"Why would any one want to start a war? We finally have the peace for the first time in decades."  
  
"Your guess is as good as anyone's. Right now we need to keep alert for any new rumors. Try and find out who is involved if any one. Mr. Winner try and find out where the order was shipped to and who bought it."  
  
HEERO ENTERED THE large office. He saluted from his place by the empowering oak doors. "You wished to see me Mr. President?"  
  
"At ease." The kind, yet strong faced, older man said. He was strong and tall. His designer suits couldn't of fit him better. "Come in Yuy."  
  
Heero walked the length of the office. He noticed that two other people where in the office as well.  
  
The president continued when Heero was standing behind the chairs. "Mr. Yuy, I believe that you already know Mr. Chang and Miss. Poe."  
  
The man and woman in Preventer uniform stood to shake Heero's hand, "Long time no see Yuy." Wu Fei said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Heero shook Sally's hand, "Heero, it's so good to see you again." She said.  
  
Heero merely nodded  
  
.  
  
"Please be seated, we have important news to discuss."  
  
The two former Gundam Pilots and Sally took their seats.  
  
"Your wife is on the colonies at this very moment at a conference in the L sector. Am I correct?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"There is no easy way to say this so I simply will: Mr. Chang and Miss. Poe here has just informed me that she may be in grave danger."  
  
Heero didn't' let the news sink in. Worrying wasn't his style. He knew that something like this could happen at anytime. Relena knew, and accepted his as well. Besides Quatre was most likely at that conference He would be the first to respond with the Gundam if anything was to happen.  
  
"They are here with information that some colony citizens are planning on starting a war. I fear she will be targeted because of her roll as peacekeeper. Mr. Chang, would you please tell us what you know."  
  
Wu Fei nodded, "A group calling themselves the Sabberites are thought to be behind this."  
  
"The Sabberites?" Heero said, pulling the name from the depths of his memory.  
  
"In 183 they attempted to drop a colony to earth."  
  
"I don't remember this happening." Brussels said.  
  
"The threat was quickly adverted by the Alliance. Word of the incident never got very far."  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"Most were executed, the ones that escaped fled to other colonies where they could hide."  
  
"How much power do they have?"  
  
"We haven't been able to confirm anything."  
  
"Do they have the power to drop a colony?"  
  
"I seriously doubt it."  
  
"Don't assume." Heero said, breaking his short silence.  
  
"Yuy, you look worried, are you alright?" Brussels asked.  
  
"Just trust me, don't underestimate this organization." Heero stood, "I'm going to go see what I can find."  
  
"RELENA YOU WERE great in there."  
  
"You have heard me speak before haven't you Quatre?"  
  
And I'm still amazed at how good you are."  
  
They took the elevator to the first floor of the embassy building. "When are you leaving the colony?"  
  
"My flight leaves in a few hours."  
  
"In that case would you be so kind as to join me for an early lunch?"  
  
"Certainly." They walked out of the building. Two limos sat in front. Relena told her driver the plans and left Quatre's car.  
  
At the restaurant they caught up between bites. They spoke about old times and updated each other on their lives. Relena looked at her watch, "We better get going if I'm going to make my flight."  
  
Quatre paid in cash and walked with Relena to the car. She sat down, sliding across the seat to make room for Quatre. A cold, metal, barrel was placed at her head. "Open your mouth and I'll shoot." A deep voice informed her.  
  
Quatre slid in after her and shut the door. "We should be back at the hotel in-"  
  
A gun was held at his head. He looked over to Relena. Relena was sitting up straight, staring at her captor. The man whose gun was at Relena's head pushed the intercom, "Helios start the car."  
  
The car drove away from the restaurant. The gun was lowered from Relena's head, then from Quatre's. "We weren't expecting you to have an escort Mrs. Relena. No matter we can kill him as well."  
  
"Do what you want with me but please, don't touch her." Quatre pleaded.  
  
"Shut up blondie!" The man closest to Quatre punched him square in the jaw. Quatre's head was flung like a rag doll to the side. He caught himself on the door and slowly righted himself. He wiped the trickle of blood from his lip. His eyes locked on the man who punched him, he glared at the large man.  
  
"Please stop." Relena cried out, "He has nothing to do with this. You want me remember. You are from that rebel organization right? What are you planning on doing?"  
  
The leader slapped her, "You should learn to hold your tongue princess. If you have to know we are going to use you to start a war." Sarcastically he added, "The righteous earth would do anything to rescue their precious queen from harm."  
  
"Princess, queen, why you keep referring to me that way?  
  
"Because that is who you are. The princess of a pacifist nation, the queen of the world."  
  
"That was a long time ago."  
  
"No it wasn't. No matter what you do you will still be from the earth. There-fore you are our enemy."  
  
"What do you plan to do with us?"  
  
"The man I don't know, but you my precious, you will sit and watch as everyone you loves dies. First your husband then the rest of the world." That was the last thing she heard before she was knocked unconscious with the butt of a gun. 


End file.
